Coming of Age
by Red Talon
Summary: In the midst of Tim Drake's 20th birthday and a family road trip, the Teen Titans disappear. With the Batman on a mission in Africa, his young proteges must survive on their own, though they are separated by a mysterious foe. Damian Wayne, with the help of Dick Grayson, Nightwing, must race save his family, survive in the wilderness, and overcome his sexual desires. Please review!
1. A Special Gift

"...Happy Birthday, dear Timmy. Happy Birthday to you!" The young adults huddled around Tim as Damian spitefully leaned against the wall. "Come on over, Dami," said Stephanie Brown. "I'm fine over here," Damian replied. "I try to keep my distance from you people." Dick walked toward the pouting teen and said, "Come on, Damian. It would mean a lot to Tim." Damian didn't move. "And Steph," Dick added. "Very well, Grayson." Damian walked toward the table and sat next to Stephanie as Alfred entered the room and began cutting the cake. Jason sat at the end of the table with a cigarette lodged in his mouth. Alfred glared at Jason, trying to keep his cool. "Master Jason? I ask that you refrain from smoking in the Wayne Mansion." "Sure, Alfie," Jason replied. Tim finished his cake with Stephanie sitting on his lap. "Hey," he asked "Where's Bruce?" "Father is in South Africa with Batwing. Something about Venom production," Damian said. Tim was slightly hurt. "Oh well... It's alright," he said.

After dinner, the family split up and Alfred lead each to their sleeping quarters. Dick in the guest room, Jason on the couch, Damian in his bedroom, and Tim and Stephanie in the master bedroom. Alfred closed the door to the master bedroom and left Tim and Stephanie alone. The former sidekicks moved toward each other. Stephanie smiled at her boyfriend and whispered in his ear. "Alright, Boy Wonder. Let's see if you can keep up with me."

Dick climbed into his bed, quietly humming. He pulled the sheets up to his neck, closed his eyes, and slept. Jason lit a cigarette as he lay on the couch of the living room. He watched the smoke ride from his mouth, circle around his face, and dissipate against the ceiling. Damian was in his bedroom, kicking and punching imaginary opponents, training. He stopped and stood still when he heard noises from the master bedroom on the other side of the hallway.

Damian crept through his doorway and held his ear to the door. He heard the noise, more clearly, coming from inside the room. "Oh Steph," Tim said. "I love you so much." Damian heard Stephanie respond. "I know, baby. Now stop talking about it and show me." Damian felt a longing that he had never experienced before. Of course, he had been educated on sex after he and his father stopped Victor Zsasz from raping some hostages. But, not being involved with or around any women, he wasn't familiar with this feeling of such intense desire. He decided to take a closer look, but not from there. He crept back into his room, climbed out of the window, and peered through the skylight to the master bedroom on the roof.

Stephanie and Tim were both standing beside the king-sized bed, their lips meeting softly between them. Tim's hands ran gently down his girlfriend's shoulders and came to rest at the top of her waist. Stephanie reached down to the bottom of Tim's white T-shirt and pulled it over his head, ruffling his slick, black hair. She then pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, one leg on either side. Damian felt an odd craving in the pit of his stomach. Stephanie smiled down at Tim, his bare and muscular chest beneath her. She pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor. Her breasts were illuminated by the moonlight coming through past the intrigued boy on the roof. Tim sat up straight, Stephanie still sitting over his lap. His face met hers and he softly kissed her cheek. Then her neck. His lips trailed down to the top of her breast and then made the final plunge. Damian watched with glee and engrossment as his adopted brother sucked on the breasts of his beautiful girlfriend. Stephanie then stood up and led her boyfriend to the wall. She pushed him against the wall beneath the skylight and crouched down to her knees. Damian could tell by the excited look on Tim's face that something fun was about to happen. Stephanie slowly pulled Tim's pants to the floor and smiled, holding him in her hand. She began stroking her boyfriend. She could feel the pulsing as he got harder. She leaned in close and extended her tongue. She pressed her tongue against the warm underside of Tim's manhood. Tim jerked his head back against the wall, smiling with pleasure. Damian heard Stephanie say, "Happy Birthday, Boy Wonder". Damian could no longer see what was happening. All he could make out was the image of Stephanie's head bobbing back and forth and Tim's hands around her temples. "I'll have to find out more about what she's doing to him," Damian thought. And with that, the excited boy returned to his bed and fell asleep, visions of Stephanie dancing in his head.


	2. The Road of Enticement

"Good morning, Damian!" The disgruntled boy awoke at the sound of the yells. "I don't need a daily blessing, Grayson," Damian said. "Your morning cheer annoys me.

After getting dressed, Damian strolled down the stairs and out the backdoors to join the others for breakfast. "Hey, Dami!" Stephanie said. "Alfred just made some pancakes. Dig in!" Damian smiled and sat next to her. The family laughed and ate their pancakes, and then Dick stood up and called for their attention. Tim was confused. He asked, "What's up, Dick?" "I've got news for the birthday boy," Dick replied with a smirk. He went on; "Bruce says he's sorry that he can't make it. He wants us to know that the situation in Africa is under control but will take him a few days to clean up. His birthday gift to you is an all-expense-paid road trip in your new luxury RV!" Dick smiled and Tim shot out to the driveway to gaze at his new RV. It was awesome. It was painted black with red trim and yellow finish and came with a secret compartment for their costumes. The others joined Tim in the front driveway and cheered as they followed Tim inside. It was huge! There were 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a couch, a full kitchen, two extra beds, a table and even a TV! "This is gonna be great," Tim thought.

Alfred waved goodbye as Tim steered his RV out of the driveway and onto the road. Tim sat in the driver's seat, Stephanie sat beside him in the passenger seat, Dick and Jason were playing cards on the table, and Damian was cooking Macaroni and Cheese on the stove. "Where to, folks?", Tim asked. Stephanie shouted loudly, "Disney?!" Tim sighed. "Alright, Steph. Only for you."

Later that day, after dinner, Jason sat in the passenger seat, smoking a cigarette next to Dick. Dick, his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel asked, "How come you smoke so much?" "Well," Jason began, "I tried it once and never stopped. It calms me." "Hm," Dick grunted with understanding. In the back of the RV, Damian sat playing solitaire. He could hear the same noises he had heard the night before coming from the RV's bedroom. He thought with longing about all the things they could be doing in there. He felt that same bittersweet feeling in his stomach. Half of him wanted to be rid of this strange feeling. But the other half was intoxicated by its warm tingling. He waited until the sounds stopped. Jason was asleep in the front seat. Dick was still driving through the dark, quiet night. He used the thermal imaging software on his phone and found out that both Tim and Stephanie were sleeping. He quietly pushed open the door to their bedroom and entered. He climbed the bookshelf to the left of their bed and used it to get a bird's eye view of Steph. "She's beautiful," he thought. He reached out a hand to touch her face. Her cheek was soft and warm. He slid is hand gently down to her shoulders, pulling the sheet away from her chest to give himself a clear view. He reached his hand over her chest and felt the softness there. He slid his fingers into the neckline of her tank top and slid it down, past her breasts, with ease. He closely examined her chest and felt the urging in his stomach as strong as ever. He reached behind her sleeping body and undid the strap securing her bra in place. He gently and cautiously lifted her bra over her head and rested it on her pillow. He stared in awe at the beauty of her chest. Her soft breasts were hypnotic in the eyes of a 15-year-old boy. He reached out and placed his palm against her bare chest. It felt amazing. The warmth of her breasts soothed Damian's hands and left him drooling with pleasure. He saw a bright light across the room. The light was followed by a sharp siren. Tim's phone began ringing and vibrating fiercely. Damian quickly secured Stephanie's bra around her chest and pulled her tank top over her enticing breasts. Then, he scurried out the door.

Tim awoke and reached for his phone. "It's Bart," he said, "The Titans must need my help." Stephanie gave Tim a disheartened look. "Don't worry, babe. I'll be right back."

Tim placed his palm on the hand-scanner hidden within the door of the microwave. The scanner pulsed with a green light and then beeped affirmatively. The couch on which Damian was sleeping, or pretending to sleep, slid forward and revealed cases of costumes and gadgets. Tim grabbed the case labeled, 'Red Robin', changed into his costume, activated his wings, and flew off through the open window and into the night sky.


	3. Growing Tensions

Damian woke up, still lying on the couch, to the sound of Stephanie frying eggs over the stove. Jason sat across from him, sipping a beer at the table. Dick was still in the driver's seat, cruising down the highway. "Good morning, Dami," Stephanie said with a smile. "Y'want some eggs?" "Yes," Damian replied. "That would be nice." Dick veered into an overview point and parked the car.

The 4 sat at the table, eating their breakfast in silence. They were all worried about Tim. Stephanie was the first to say it. "Should we got out to help?" Dick replied, "I think he can handle it. He's got all the Titans with him." "I can't just sit here," Jason said. "I'm going to help." Dick stood. "Jason, don't go." Jason didn't pay his brother any attention. He simply pulled his jacket over his shoulders, picked up his shining, red mask and walked out of the parked car. He lifted his motorcycle off of the rack along the back end of the car. After a few touch ups and engine inspections, he rode off toward Happy Harbor to help Tim. "Well," Dick sighed. "You won't leave us, eh Dami?" "Unlikely, Grayson." Dick smiled. "Good," he thought.

Once they were finished with breakfast, the three remaining vacationers drove off in the RV. Stephanie went into the bathroom to take a shower and Damian sat in the passenger seat next to Dick, still driving. Dick broke the silence; "So you've got a little crush, huh?" Damian was taken aback. He responded cautiously, "Why do you say that, Grayson?" Dick smiled and said, "I know what you were up to last night. Don't worry, I did the same kind of stuff with Babs." Damian felt very uncomfortable. Dick continued, "It's just a part of growing up. Every boy deals with it." Damian was embarrassed. He could feel the warmth in his cheeks as he blushed with humiliation but was somehow relieved that he now had someone to talk to about his urges.

As he sat, listening to Dick go on about sexual boundaries, Damian couldn't keep his mind from wandering to are image of Stephanie taking a shower. He envisioned the curve of her breasts, the warm smile on her face, the water dripping down her waist. He felt the urge again, but this time, he noticed something that he hadn't before. Similar to the way Tim had pulsed and hardened back at the mansion, Damian now pulsed. He looked to his lap and noticed a bulge between his legs. This had never happened to him before. He reached down to touch it. It pulsed and became larger. It didn't take Dick long to figure out what was going on. "You know, Damian," he began, "I was trained by the 'World's Greatest Detective'. There's not much that gets by me." Damian nodded with understanding and said, "Very well, Grayson. You're correct. Brown has been on my mind over the last few days." Dick laughed and said, "We'll find you a girl, Damian."

The RV had made it down from Gotham to North Carolina in only a matter of days. On a motorcycle, it will take much longer. "For Tim," Jason thought, "it's worth it." Jason sped through the empty highway, his jacket rustling in the breeze, his red helmet shining in the sunlight. He held his fingers to the side of the helmet, activating his communicator. "Roy, are you there?" Roy Harper, Arsenal responded. "Little busy at the moment, Red!" Jason was slightly worried. "Where are you?" he asked. "I'm screwing Star!" Jason felt anger. Even though he had broken up with Starfire, the mystical alien princess still had him under her spell. "Now, she's with his best friend," Jason thought. "Probably in my own bed." Jason deactivated his communicator. "Fine," he thought. "I do this without that fucking scumbag." Angry yet determined, Red Hood continued his journey to New York City, home of the Teen Titans.


	4. Moving Forward

"What's the problem, Cass?" Tim plunged from the sky in his Red Robin costume and landed in front of Wonder Girl, his on-again, off-again ex girlfriend. The two stood on the deck of the yacht. Wonder Girl wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Red," she muttered. "They made me." Tim stood, confused. He suddenly realized that he'd been betrayed. Before he could react, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as a solid golden cane whipped him from behind. Red Robin stumbled to the ground. As his vision faded he saw two thugs drag Wonder Girl away and toss her unconscious body into the murky waters below the ship.

Jason continued down the deserted highway, speeding past signs and roadkill. He heard loud static emitting from his communicator. "Didn't I turn that off?" Then a voice, arrogant and all too familiar, rung out. "Greetings, my hooded hero! It seems as if you're in a tight spot." "There's only one person this could be," Jason thought. He replied to the hacker, "What do you want, Nygma?" The villain replied, "I only want to watch you ride down the yellow brick road. Where will it take you? Who's to know? Well, me, of course! Haha!" The villain went on, "Riddle me this, Blunder Boy, if you're here, Red Robin is in New York, The Bat is in Africa, the rest of your so-called 'family' is halfway through North Carolina, who's keeping an eye on Batgirl?" Jason felt a surge of anger rush through his veins, igniting his temper like gunpowder. "What have you done with her, you sick son of a bitch?" The Riddler laughed, "Oh, you poor boy. That life of yours is so upside down, you've forgotten which way is forward!" The Riddler continued his speech, "But her safety is only one of your worries." Jason was now entering Pennsylvania. "What else have you got planned, Eddie?" The Riddler chuckled. "Oh, Hoodie," he said. "You really should have kept your communicator on. You never know when your teammates may need you."

Jason sharply turned left and let his motorcycle skid and screech to a halt in the middle of the empty highway. He opened his communicator to the Batcave's frequency, effectively muting the Riddler. He heard Alfred's voice, calm and tranquil but anxious and worried at the same time. "Master Jason," he began, "it would seem your friend, the Arsenal, is it, has been captured by the Riddler. His last known location was the apartment complex that his daughter was staying in with Ms. Drake. I'm sending over the coordinates now. The rest of the family were informed and are returning to the cave as we speak. They are now transversing the North Carolina Wilderness. I'll be in touch, Master Jason." Then, with the click of a button, Jason was alone.

"Guys! Suit up!" Dick yelled as he spun the RV around, the tires squealing as they rubbed across the highway. Damian reached into his backpack and pulled out his armor. He took of his shirt and his pants and pulled the his costume on. He draped his cape around his shoulders and turned to see Stephanie slipping her T-shirt off of her body. She bent forward to ease her pants over her feet. Damian was entranced by her white lingerie and the revealing position she was in. "No Damian," he thought. "You need to focus. There are people who need help." Damian turned and leaped into the passenger seat. Stephanie slipped into her armor behind him. Damian was surprised, though he shouldn't have been, to see Dick still driving, in his costume, mask, boots, and all. How he managed to get into his armor while driving, in less than 15 seconds, was a mystery to Damian. The family doesn't really notice behind his goofy facade, but Dick is actually the most talented among them, though Damian would never admit it. "Alright, Grayson. To Gotham, it would seem." Nightwing nodded. "Time to save the day, buddy." Suddenly, a slim, silver blade sliced through the roof of the RV. A dark man clad in black and orange armor came crashing through the ceiling. Stephanie screamed and when Damian looked into the back of the RV, all he saw was an open door flapping in the wind and her clothes in a pile by the doorway, stained with blood. She was gone.


End file.
